List of TV Commercials in the Worst Commercials Ever Month 2019
Advil liquid gel: Jericho Rosales is refused to ride on a Futuristic motorcycle when he summarized the brand. * Aji Ginisa: Marian Rivera refused to backed up the three dancers, but the dancers are ejected by Marian. * Alaska Evaporated Milk: A boy is eating Creamy Ramen until they vomits in disgust in front of the people. * Alaska Fortified Milk: Led by Jolina Magdangal, The two mothers and four children dances and shocked when the price of milk at Seven pesos and Fifty centavos. * Argentina Corned Chicken: Sarah Geronimo is criticized the brand. * Ariel InstaShine: Led by Lea Salonga, The same identifying uniforms is on her much to her screaming on the Uniform, Then she wearing the uniform that she washing earlier, the many clothes is on her and screams again. * Ariel detergent: A male Laundry shop owner named "Marie" criticized the laundry by her client after he is washed inside the laundry shop becomes their clothesline. * Ariel detergent: A Young professionalist named "Masato" and "John Ray" washing the laundry, when his Wife and his daughter leaves in disgust. * Ariel detergent: Another laundry shop owner used the lady's head as a clothesline, later The Basketball jerseys at the home much to owner's shocked. * Ascot Lagundi Syrup: * Axe Ice Chill: The Basketball player is dancing, Then the cheerleaders throws pom-poms on him, a man is chat with the girl in the diners at the end of the ad. * Bear Brand Adult plus milk: A landlady, a boss, and a cosplayer is sleeping with the man in bed still shocked throughout the commercial. * Bear Brand milk:The camera shoots price of the milk. * Belo Deodorant: With Sarah Geronimo, the ladies in Gold one-shoulder long gown show their stunned armpits, Then Vicki Belo showed with shocked Sarah. * Belo Soap: Maymay Entrata in the 1980's Music video, but they interrupted by a soap, then she is sad on the soap at the end of the commercial. * Bioderm soap: Davao city Mayor Sara Duterte is speaking Cebuano instead of Tagalog, but stopped speaking when is she in Tagalog, and removes the Tagalog subtitles. * Biogesic for Kids: Jodi Sta. Maria takes her son Thirdy drinking his medicine, but he refuses and turning into "Iyakan time" throughout the commercial. * Block and White: The gel is mistaken for a lotion when the dancers pour a Gel lotion to Alex Gonzaga. * Breeze Detergent: Only Shirt and Shorts on a clothesline throughout the commercial. * Burger King: The unfaced tall man named "Cyril" is hungry and eating a Large chicken sandwich, but refuses and leaves Burger King. * Calciumade: Angel Aquino is broked her both legs and killed. * Calpol: The boy is killed by Calpol. * Castrol Activ motorcycle oil: The Three oil in human form sat on a engine valve and says "Walang iwanan", until the next morning a Working man and his daughter in school uniform ride on the motorcycle didn't start the engine at his home in front of his wife. * CDO Carne Norte: The kids are refused to eat a Corned Beef. * CDO Idol Cheesedog: * CDO Ulam Burger: The kids are mistaken for a Hotdog. * Cebuana Lhuillier: * Celeteque: A lady crushed her mirror in disgrunted ala-Sophie Marceau. * Centrum: Jericho Rosales and Angel Locsin appears but Angel is killed by the ribbon. * Centrum Silver Advance: The Four people in their 50s is crushed by the box upside them. * Charmee Pantyliners: Drama and Action scene with a Youtube-style video. * Cheez Whiz: A girl is going to school, like a snowy mountain to hike, but she refuses ant throws the school and ejected by the two security guards. * Cheezy Spicy chips: Both are killed by the snack that they eat. * Chippy chips: The group of Four (Three men and a woman) dance sadly with pyramid, the cavemen are created the fire, then the cavemen are scared by Pterosaurs, later the lady is scared the group of four with the first in Selfie stick. * Chooks to Go: Many workers (including Kai Sotto) put their hand to the Heart, but Vic Sotto put his hand to the heart, then carried Chooks-to-go to his hand and throws thing by the workers and Vic hit the ball by Kai. * Chowking Wonton Mami: The saleslady, electrician and a Call center agent is calling their "Mami", the female voiceover says the Product and sued by the voiceover by the three. * Chubby Chocolate Candy: A boy is scares and it is bitten by the dog. * Clear Shampoo: Maja Salvador slaps James Reid due to dandruff is on him. * Close Up Toothpaste:The lady is block the yellow background and stays, later The lady is crazy and killed by toothpaste, similar to Robocop 2. * Combi Cracker sandwich: A boy is crazy to combinated wafer, cracker and cream in one sandwich. * Comfort Fabric conditioner: * Cream Silk: * Del Fabric Conditioner:The Two mothers and their children is smell not good, but Cheska Garcia and her daughter smells good. * Delcogen Forte: A man in a freeze, througout the commercial, but still stuck in ice. * Del Monte Spaghetti: The Spaghetti squad is killed a Family of three. * Domex: The students are in the ad, at the end of the ad, the bottle of Domex at the top of the Toilet bowl with the caption "Unstoppable". * Dove Deodorant: The Second lady reviewer is garroted by a First lady reviewer in her car. * Dove Men+Care: A Three men are refused to used the aforementioned Shampoo. * Downy Expert Kontra Kulob: A Teenage man is going to a wet girl named "Ella" at the bus stop, when he's Taking Downy on his uniform, he bursting with flowers, at the end, The wet Girl is getting an umbrella from the Teenage man and he's going wet and falls to the ground offscreen. * Downy Premium Perfume: The Two girls killed by Pia Wurzbach's dress using Downy, killed the man at the restaurant by Downy, and the Paparazzis and Photographers are explodes by the Backdrops in the Red carpet. * Ellips Hairpod:The hair dryer has a Eighty degrees, then the hairpod is used it as a toothpaste. * Emperador Double Light: The Five men is drinking a fake drink, then they killed by the Brandy. * Enervon: A Happy-Go-Lucky viral Flight attendant named "Eunice" going places with a stomachache is on her when she take Enervon, the airplane is exploded and crashed by her. * Enervon Active: A female dress in men's clothes is gunned down by the suspect at the end of the commercial. * Ensure Plus: A male dancer is pour the milk powder by an Elderly lady. * FoodPanda: A man is going to eat Burger, but steals the Burger sauce by a lady who eats Fried chicken, and he's stunned throughout the commercial, more Mukbang at the end of the commercial. * Frootees Cookie sandwich:Set in the calendar... * Green Cross Gentle Protect Alcohol: Judy Ann Santos is speaking english, The working kids and Juday is take the walk through. * Green Cross Soap: * Greenwich Lasagna Supreme: The Four ladies with the Red one in black thigh high boots and other in Silver overall jumpsuit dance with lasagna. * Hansel Crackers: The man is given a cracker but refused by a lady who eats the crackers. * Highlands Gold Corned Beef: The girls are poisoned by corned beef. * Huawei Y9 Prime: * Hygenix:Maine Mendoza and Boy Abunda battles the germs in the movie theater with the germs in Phone, bags and others killed. * Imperial Blue Whisky: The curly man has an allegic Rhinitis in playing billards. * Jack and Jill Knots: A doll riding on a motocycle falls to the red car, and the truck of Knots is escape, later the girl is complained by her brother and her male friend laughly. * Johnson's brands: A man came from the supermarket is kissing his wife's tummy. * Jolibee Chickenjoy:The fried chicken is fall to the ground, when the legless man is eating fried chicken in the dark, then his legless family eating a fried chicken in the dark again. * Knorr Chicken Cubes: * Knorr Savorich:..on Fried chicken. * Knorr Sinigang soup base: The kids is eats Sinigang, and tastes great much to their Parent's angry and disgust. * Koko Krunch: The Boy is sleeping in the Dining table, but his mother blend Koko Krunch by still not waking up throughout the day. * Koko Krunch: Young Simba from "The Lion King" angrily stumped the cereal. * Kopiko Black Three-in-one: Semi-retired actor and Basketball player Gerald Anderson endorsed the brand with the "Strong na di mapait" slogan at the end. * Kuya J Restaurant: Ginataang Halo-halo, Ube and Champorado in a mug. * Lazada:The man is slammed on the wall by the lady after getting the phone and... * Lazada: The lady with a Make-up kits... * Lazada: A man is used a table as a keyboard when his phone has a notification then he broked it the phone in disappointing. * Lemon Square Whatta Topps: The Godzilla-type monster is killed by Whatta-tops. * Listerine mouthwash: * Lysol: The male doctor is throwing the Large teddy bear by the Mother and her baby. * Lucky Me Lomi: The group of Korean or Pilipino Men are performed with Lomi at the Warehouse. * Mang Tomas All-around sarsa: Benjie and Andre Paras singing "Because of You" by Keith Martin at the Basketball Court's Boodle Fight, along with Firemen, women, mechanics, campers, Basketball players and thugs. * Max's Fried Chicken: A man greedy to eat Fried chicken, much to theirs friends angry. * McDonald's: Both wallets in both commercials is upseted by a Chicken fillet meal was on both and criticized the meal. * McDonald's:A Korean Oppa is strangled the female cashier. * McDonald's Happy meal: Only "Cyborg" toy from "Teen Titans Go!" appeared on the Happy Meal's toy of the month. * McDonald's Happy meal: The right happy meal box is kicked the ball the Middle happy meal box * Myra Vitawhite lotion: The lady who put lotion on her legs fights with a ladies in gray jumpsuit and white tank top with peach skirt respectively in action fight scene. * Nankid: With Scarlett Snow Belo, she pour the milk to the box, then she punch the boxes of milk at the Supermarket. * Neozep: * Nescafe Gold: * Neurobion: * Neurogen-E: * Nido Three Plus: * Nivea Lotion: The lady has a Children repellent as the lotion has a Children repellent. * Nivea Lotion: Yassi Pressman on the cloth rope, then she falls down after the underarms, and falls to the ground ala-Quantum of Solace. * Nutrilin: A boy with a armour is untouched throughout the commercial. * Oishi Snacks: A boy and three girls playing the "Money or Snack" the sheeps are also playing, they choose snacks over Ampao-like money in disgrunting they mothers. * Palmolive Shampoo: Two ladies is going to the building when Carla Abellana is exploded the Shampoo bomb. * Palmolive Shampoo:with 2-pack unbraded shampoo, the three-pack Palmolive shampoo has more... * Pharex E: Alice Dixson-led commercial. * PH Care: Upskirting lady... * Pizza Hut: The Two chefs becomes a Dancers, DJ and Rapper, performed "Bacon it Great". * Promil Gold: * Quaker Oats: * Rebisco Crackers: Luis Manzano as Fatima Blush from "Never Say Never Again", when the Three Passengers of the UV Express putting Crackers by Luis, looks like Fatima putting a snake to Jack Petachi and killed, and killed him by the Crackers that he used by the Female volleyball players, just like Sean Connery killed Fatima with a Pen, at end of the advert he is on a print ad. * Rebisco Crackers: Luis as Fatima again when the man is impaled him with a forklift by Luis ala-Licence to Kill and Elderly couple is drowned at the table by Luis still intact the last scene from the first one above, then his hand is on the print ad falls to the ???, similar to Dr. No at the end of the commercial. * Rebisco Extreme: A lady used the Blue iPhone to become "Rebisco Extreme" much to her missing her phone and stomp the product. * Rejoice Perfumed Shampoo: A Man is beaten up the Bouquet by Maymay Entrata, earlier The audiences and the models are still untouched. * Royal Tru-orange:A boy is drinking Royal in a longest straw, is reponse with the three playing the video game. * Safeguard soap: A Boy and a Germ is ready for school, The both germs are fistpumps, and the Germ is closed the school door, and eats a Boy's skin, The boy is bathing with the Three germs is eliminated, then the Boy is fistpumps his mother, at the end of the commercial, the Germs is crushed by a Box of safeguard and he cries. * San Marino Corned Tuna: The lady put the corned tuna but the can is empty, the man is fall to their house by his wife and the lady punched her husband. * Sarsarap Oyster sauce: Coco Martin used the Resealable pouch but the family is refused to used the product, then they sing with Coco, but the Family sings sadly without their mouth. * Scott's emulsion: The mother and her Teenagers taste ugly much to their mother's happiness. * Sensodyne Rapid Relief: The lady is drinking an Ice cold water and has Toothache, then she vomits and killed by a toothache. * Shakeys: * Shopee: The Shopee delivery men is giving Sarah Geronimo they ransom for... * Silver Swan Wow Sarap: Aiai delas Alas as a Performer and a Superhero named "Volta" when her children are crying, but they refused to used "Wow Sarap". * Similac Gain School: * Skelan: The couple is watching at the movie theater when the Three elderly men has a Rheumatism, the Security guard has ejected the Three old men out of the theater. * Sky Direct: * Smart All Games 99: The game is killed many people, when a man is killed the monsters using his phone, at the end of the commercial the survivors walked through. * Solmux Kids Cough syrup: A lady is enters a her son's phlegm, but the boy still cough. * Solmux Tablet:Coco Martin is stuck in the glass chamber throughout the commercial, after he has phlegm stuck on his body. * STI: The students created a fake movie, then create a fake award show. * Stresstabs: * Sunsilk Pink:A Rock concert featuring three ladies in a band from backstage to the stage. * Superstix: * Tang Juice Drink: A boy in a Tablet is scaring his mother. * Tide Detergent: Luis Manzano is hosted a Game show-Concert, when a lady speaks the answers, Luis has a dirty bit on her Shirt, when the Tide stripe is on her shirt, she kills by Luis with armalite gun infront of their audiences and her Teammates, Die hard-style, Then the shirt is rolled like a bread, then the audiences has a collar dance. * Tide Detergent: Luis has a photoshoot, when the armpit sleeve of his White suit has a dirty bit, a Tide stripe is on him and still untouched. * Tide Detergent: Luis in Drag outfits as a crossdresser he is crying, when the cuff of his blouse has a dirty bit, when a sachet of Tide detergent used it as a knife, he cuts his both hands. * Tuseran Forte:A male Conjoined twins fighting with cough and colds. * Topps Sarap: The group of kids variously they eating "Topps Sarap" in disgusting. * UFC Golden Fiesta Big Crunch: A boy is eating fried chicken, but he had a Toothache. * UFC Gravy: Both kids singing 1980's RnB with the gravy. * Unilab: Coco Martin and the Pack of Solmux is garroted by Anne Curtis. * White Flower Oil Embrocation: The lady bombed White Flower to the car, killed the three and she escapes. * White Flower Oil Embrocation: A man massage himself with White flower, then kills. * Youtube: Free Youtube outbreak, then explodes. * Zest-O Choco: Category:Worst Commercials Ever Month 2019 Category:Worst Commercials Ever Month